


Дыхание

by torri_jirou



Category: MEGAMASSO (Band)
Genre: First Love, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torri_jirou/pseuds/torri_jirou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ведь почти никто не знал, что, вопреки образу на сцене, в обычной жизни Го был болезненно застенчив и невыносимо боялся общества незнакомых людей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дыхание

Гитара взвизгнула и замолкла. Инзарги недоуменно оглянулся.  
\- Что за черт?! – Рёхей с изумлением наблюдал, как от комбо-усилителя поднимается сероватый дымок.  
\- Перегорел, - констатировал Го, присев на корточки рядом с аппаратом и принюхавшись.  
\- Ладно, тогда на сегодня все, - философски заметил Рёхей и пошел разыскивать менеджера, чтобы договориться о ремонте.  
Инзарги улетучился почти мгновенно, у него всегда находились какие-то дела, требующие немедленного присутствия. Го, не торопясь, убрал гитару в чехол, смотал провода. Потом еще немножко посидел просто так. Ему всегда нравилась атмосфера опустевшей студии. Нравилось смотреть на молчаливо замершие инструменты, небрежно лежащие нотные листы, нравились постеры на стенах и всякие мелочи, вроде забытого на полу гитарного ремня.  
Выходя, он махнул рукой замаячившим в конце коридора Рёхею и менеджеру.  
На первом этаже, прямо у лифта его окружила пестрая стайка поклонниц, чудом просочившихся мимо охраны. Отступать было некуда – лифт снова ушел наверх. Девушки щебетали что-то восторженное, хихикали, смущенно протягивали диски для автографа, трогали за одежду и волосы.  
Го улыбался, изо всех сил пытаясь не показать, что до смерти перепуган. Ведь почти никто не знал, что, вопреки образу на сцене, в обычной жизни Го был болезненно застенчив и невыносимо боялся общества незнакомых людей. Го раздавал автографы, старался, чтобы улыбка не казалась вымученной, пожимал руки, даже что-то отвечал на вопросы. Но чувствовал только, как противно сжимается желудок и по позвоночнику бежит отвратительная струйка холодного пота.  
«Сейчас не выдержу. Заору на них и брошусь бежать. А Рёхей потом меня из группы выгонит за такой позор! Кто-нибудь, заберите их отсюда, я сейчас умру!» - мысленно умолял Го, с ужасом наблюдая, как особо деловая поклонница тянется к нему с маникюрными ножничками и собирается отрезать прядь волос.  
С мелодичным звуком разошлись двери лифта, выпуская Рёхея. Он моментально сориентировался, вклинился в толпу, начал шутить и смеяться, тоже раздавать автографы, пожимать протянутые руки. А сам незаметно оттеснял Го в сторону бокового коридора.  
Вдруг он хлопнул в ладоши, призывая к тишине и вниманию.  
\- А сейчас мы с вами… - девушки восхищенно замерли, - поиграем в прятки! – крикнул Рёхей и, схватив Го за руку, помчался по коридору.  
Пару секунд позади них стояла изумленная тишина, а потом раздался дружный девчачий визг и топот десятка пар ног. Но они уже оторвались. Свернув за угол, Рёхей дернул на себя ручку ближайшей двери и, как только та поддалась, втолкнул в комнату Го и немедленно заскочил сам, захлопнув дверь.  
\- Черт, как тут тесно!  
\- Ой, блин, ты мне ногу отдавил!  
\- Тсс, тихо!  
Они замерли, притиснувшись друг к другу, когда по коридору пронесся маленький табунчик. Го огляделся. Похоже, это была копировальная комната, только почему-то забитая до отказа. Коробки занимали все свободное место и стояли так тесно, что даже свет из окна еле пробивался через их плотные ряды. Рёхей стоял совсем близко и заговорщицки улыбался в полумраке. Он явно относился к происходящему как к забавному приключению.  
\- Подождем немного, - весело прошептал он, - пусть они решат, что мы через служебный ход убежали и тогда… ой!  
Снаружи кто-то дернул за дверную ручку, и Рёхей от неожиданности чуть не подпрыгнул, а потом вцепился в Го, округлив глаза в притворном ужасе. Дверь еще несколько раз подергали, затем раздались удаляющиеся шаги.  
\- Уф, кажется, пронесло, - зашептал Рёхей, но и не подумал отодвинуться, так и стоял, обнимая Го за талию.  
\- Как ты думаешь, они нас не услышали? – тихо спросил Го.  
\- Надеюсь, нет, - ответил Рёхей, и тут его разобрал смех.  
Чтобы не расхохотаться в голос, он уткнулся лицом в грудь Го, сдавленно хихикал, фыркал и тихо всхлипывал, не в силах сдержаться.  
\- Тише, ты чего? – не зная куда девать руки, Го тоже обнял Рёхея и боязливо погладил по спине, пытаясь успокоить.  
\- Пфых, а мы с тобой… - Рёхей поднял голову, даже в полутьме было видно, как весело блестят его глаза, - мы с тобой, как влюбленные, которые прячутся от строгих родителей.  
А потом Рёхей вдруг взял и легко подул на шею Го, отгоняя тонкую прядку волос.  
Сердце пропустило удар, легкие забыли, как дышать. От такого простого и невинного жеста Го словно окатило горячей волной, бросило в холод и снова обдало жаром. Он стремительно выдохнул, сердце бешено заколотилось о грудную клетку, требуя свободы.  
\- Думаю, скоро можно будет выбираться. Охрана должна спохватиться от шума, что они тут устроили, и всех выгнать, - уверенно зашептал Рёхей.  
Го плохо его слышал. Он смотрел на рыжую макушку, обнимал худенькие плечи и думал: «Неужели так бывает? Неужели можно влюбиться от одного дыхания?»


End file.
